1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a fan module, and more particularly, to a fan module and a fan rail thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
The common handle design of a fan rail nowadays is unable to suit all fans. For a fan with high rotation speed, the fan has ribs for enhancing the structure stiffness, so that the fan handle is constrained to be used.
FIGS. 1A and 1B are diagrams of a fan and a fan rail in prior art. Referring to FIGS. 1A and 1B, two fan rails 120 are disposed at the two opposite sides of a fan 110 where no outlet/inlet is disposed at the sides. The top of the fan rail 120 has an L-shaped elastic arm 122. The end of the elastic arm 122 is hollowed out into a ring. Besides, the elastic arm 122 has further a retaining structure 124. When a fan assembled with the two fan rails 120 are disposed in a holder (not shown), the retaining structure 124 would interfere with the holder to be position-limited by each other and the fan 110 is thereby stably placed in the holder.
When a user wants to detach the fan 110 from the holder, the user uses the fingers going into the ring ends of the elastic arms 122 of the two fan rails 120, followed by applying two opposite forces to make the two elastic arms 122 close to each other. At the time, the position-limiting between the retaining structures 124 and the holder is released. Then, an upward force is applied to lift up the two fan rails 120, and the fan 110 is able to be drawn out from the holder.
The above-mentioned fan rails 120 can make the fan 110 conveniently detached from the holder. However, for different electronic apparatuses, the rotation speeds of the fan 110 are different. When a fan 110 has an extreme high rotation speed, the fan 110 requires ribs 112 for enhancing the structure stiffness. The disposing position of the ribs 112 is just corresponding to the ring ends of the elastic arms 122. As a result, the hands of the user would be blocked by the ribs and difficult to go into the ring ends, which affects detaching the fan 110.